character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Norman
"Norman, out." :― Norman, talking to the mysterious person on his earpiece. Agent Norman is one of the main antagonists in The Lettuceverse. He is a mysterious agent who works for an unknown source, frequently taking orders from it on his earpiece. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Villainous_Vulture/My_Own_Specific_Format# show Background ARC 1: Lettuceverse XXX Information Appearance Norman is a mysterious looking man that is always wearing a suit and tie, and is always seen with sunglasses on. He is always seen with a blank expression on his face, which almost never changes besides an slight menacing grin once and a while. Always seen with an earpiece in. Personality Norman has almost no emotion, and is always monotone to the things around him. He is determined to do his goal, whatever it is, and is absolutely merciless to anyone or anything that gets in his way. He has a rather polite way of speaking, even when he is doing gruesome things to people. He takes orders from somebody or something on his earpiece, and is shown to have absolute loyalty to them. He can also be very snarky when he wants to be, and seems to have little patience for the mishaps of his underlings. Abilities *"Perseverance":Norman can survive things that should have killed him with no problem, such as being caught in an explosion or a bullet to the head. It's unknown how far this ability goes, but it seems to make him near indestructible. *Also carries duel pistols and a grappling hook, which he uses in combat very proficiently. *He also utilizes 5 robot bodyguards created by Cyrus Grex with...eccentric personalities in solo missions, they seem to be a bit dim though. Robot Bodyguards Beta:The first robot Cyrus created for Norman, and is rather buggy, as shown by his name. He is well meaning and eager to please, but is simply too stupid to get anything done. Tends to be the nicest one as well. He also has the most standard look among the bots, with every design being based off of him. Despite his faults, Norman seems to have a small soft spot for him for some reason. Alpha:The second robot Cyrus created for Norman, he is a step above Beta in terms of functionality. What he makes up for in usefulness however, he brings it down with his bad attitude and disgustingly high ego. He has the same design as Beta, but he is an orange color and lacks the wire hanging around his legs like Beta. Alpha also seems to love tormenting Beta and blaming him for mishaps during missions. Zeta:The third robot Cyrus created for Norman, his functionality and usefulness is the middle of the road between all the bots. He seems to be something of a philosopher, and frequently ponders the life he's been given. He often makes such statements as, "Am I just a robot? Am I conscious? What...is life?" He is the smartest of the bunch, but zones out easily because of his philosophical tangents, so he tends to be rather clumsy when it comes to combat. Seems to play the role of supporter. He has the same basic design as Beta, but is a green color and has a sleeker form then Alpha and Beta. Theta:The fourth robot Cyrus created for Norman. He is the second best in terms of functionality and usefulness. He by far, is the most eccentric robot of the group. He hates all non-robots and only begrudgingly takes orders from Norman. He is extremely hostile to all humans, and shouts about forming a "Robo-state" quite often. He has an updated design compared to the last three bots, and is a brown color with a much bulkier form. He also has a cannon for a left hand that he tends to point at humans, which he calls "Filthy organics". Omega:The most recent robot Cyrus created for Norman. He is the best in terms of functionality and usefulness. Despite this however, he is the most moral member and dislikes hurting people. He also has crippling social anxiety and acts very apologetic for no reason. He is a purple color and has the bulkiest and most threatening form, although he is anything but. He does however, have a red button on his chest that when pressed, makes him go berserk and bloodthirsty. Tends be pushed around by the other members because of his attitude, but not to the extent that Beta is. Trivia *In each of his incarnations, Norman has always been shown to like dancing with the stars for some reason. Category:Male Characters Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Character Sheets